1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority to prior Chinese patent applications 200920303145.3, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly being replaced easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cable connector assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable connector assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment.
A cable connector assembly is a power connector and comprises a first connector and a second connector. An insulative housing is over-molded with the first and second connectors. A power contact is received in the first connector. A signal contact is received in the second connector. An insulative cover covers the first connector and the second connector. The insulative housing conjuncts the first connector with the second connector along a transverse direction. However, when the cable connector assembly needs updating, the accessories of the cable connector assembly are inconvenient to change to achieve the updating, then it needs to design another cable connector assembly to meet the requirements of market.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the above problems.